1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to power systems designed for the utilization of heat generated by solar-thermal collectors and methods for making and using same.
Embodiments of the present invention relates to power systems designed for the utilization of heat generated by solar-thermal collectors and methods for making and using same, where the system includes a plurality of solar-thermal collectors that can either heat directly a multi-component fluid or indirectly through a heat transfer fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solar-thermal system, solar energy is collected by mirrors and concentrated onto a heat receiver, also called a heat absorber. Here the solar energy is converted into heat, which is thereafter sent to the power system and utilized to generate power.
Heat generated in the absorber can be transferred to an intermediate heat transfer fluid, (HTF), which then transfer its heat to a working fluid of the power cycle of a power system. Alternately, heat in the absorber can be transferred directly to the working fluid of the power cycle of a power system.
Theoretically, the higher the mean temperature generated by solar-thermal collectors in the absorber, the higher the efficiency of the power system utilizing that heat. However, at the same time, the higher the mean temperature of the absorber, the higher the radiated thermal losses from the absorber into the ambient, and thus the lower the efficiency of the solar collectors.
Thus, there is a need in the art for solar-thermal power systems, which can achieve higher mean thermal temperatures in the solar absorber of solar-thermal collectors, while lowering thermal losses to ambient, where the systems can use directly solar heating or can use a heat transfer fluid directly from the solar collectors or from a thermal storage system.